Bad mood
by depaul1203
Summary: No one knew why Donna was in a very bad mood, and Team Three needs to deal with it. Really tried to make this into a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer dont own

Author note : thanks ace for betaing this.

Bad Mood

By: Depaul1203

Summary: No one knew why Donna was in a very bad mood, and Team Three needs to deal with it. Really tried to make this into a one shot.

Chapter 1:

Donna woke up one morning in a really bad mood. She felt terrible and was plagued with an awful headache. Despite this, she decided she still needed to go into work because the team had no-knock warrants to serve, so all hands were on deck.

When Donna came down for breakfast, Hank noticed how pale she was. He immediately became worried and asked, "Donna, are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

Donna very quietly and crankily replied, "Not really, but I still need to go in. Hopefully I will not have any OT today or SIU hearings to deal with."

"Okay, sweetheart," said Hank. "But if you feel any worse, try to come home. And let someone know you aren't feeling well. The team will not look down upon you for not feeling your best."

They managed to finish breakfast in silence, and each left for work. Donna made the decision to go in later than usual because she knew she wouldn't be able to do workouts with the way she was feeling. She didn't want to push herself, but she forgot to call anyone to let them know she wasn't coming to work out with the team.

* * *

Back at the barn:

The members of Team Three were getting worried when Donna didn't arrive on schedule since it wasn't like their team leader to miss the workout.

"Maybe she overslept," Tom posited. "She did look really tired last night and was getting a bit cranky, too."

Donna finally showed up and didn't say a word to anyone as she went straight to her locker to get ready for the day. Her team thought it was weird and should have been a clue to her mood.

"I'll go see what's up," said Jackie.

As soon as Jackie came into the locker room, Donna snapped that she was okay and to leave her alone.

Jackie was taken aback by this unexpected outburst. "Okay, Donna," she said slowly, "but are you sure you're okay?"

"I am okay," growled Donna. "Now can I get ready? We still need to go over the warrants."

"Copy that, Donna," Jackie replied, "but if you aren't okay, let me know and I will cover for you."

"I SAID I AM OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Donna yelled.

Jackie backed off and left the locker room to go talk to the guys to warn them of Donna's current mood, because she just knew it was going to be a very long day with Donna.

"Okay, Team, we can deal with this," said Sam, after hearing from Jackie what happened in the locker room. "Donna doesn't get like this often. She could have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Jackie said Donna doesn't look like she feels okay. Tom said we just need to keep a close eye on her—maybe get her to stay in the truck."

Donna came out to join them as they were talking, and just couldn't keep a lid on her irritation. She shouted at them to get their rear ends into the briefing room right away. Every other team on duty just sighed and felt sorry for Team Three: clearly they were in for a rough day if Donna was in such a foul mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own.

Author note: Thanks ace .

Chapter 2:

Team Three

"Let's go, Team," said Sam, but he was dreading dealing with Donna. He gave Wordy a look that telegraphed: "Help us; she is your 'sister'." Wordy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as if to say, "Nope, sorry!" There was no way he was going to dealing with her when she was in that state.

In the briefing room, Donna already had the warrants to go over with her team. The first call was to a drug bust with an undercover officer from Vice. The second one was a felony bench warrant for Marc- Antoine LaBeau and Vivien Girardot—neither of whom spoke much English—so Donna knew she had to be present as she was one of three SRU members who spoke French fluently. Leah and Winnie were the only other ones, and Donna couldn't pull Leah to help her.

The team went through the tactical plans meticulously. When Donna asked if there were any questions, Tom had the guts to voice raise his hand.

"Donna, are you going to be in the truck watching the cameras?" It was his subtle attempt at voicing his concerns about having her out in the field.

"No, I am not," she answered flatly. "I am still the sergeant, last time I checked, and I will be going in with the team."

This reply moved Tom to try a more direct approach. "If you're not feeling well, you should be in the truck."

"I am going in on both warrant calls!" Donna shot back angrily. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Realizing now it would be futile to argue, Tom backed down. "No, Donna; I don't," he said, though it was a lie.

"All right, everybody, go get your gear. Oh, and I am riding by myself."

Five members quietly left the room once the order was given, but Pete stayed back for a moment to ask Donna a question.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go solo on this ride? I can ride with you, if you like."

Donna got defensive with Pete as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "How dare you even question me?!" she seethed.

Pete stood there taking it, and then tried to reason with her. "Look, I get you might need some space right now, but it's not safe for you to go by yourself. I think you should reconsider, Donna."

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as his arguments failed to get Donna to change her mind. Seeing he wasn't going to make a dent on her decision, Pete finally gave up and regretfully went on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Thanks ace for beta.

Chapter 3:

Donna did indeed drive on her own to the location of the first warrant call. The whole way she was fuming due to the team's questioning her decisions. Each teammate tried to get her to let someone ride with her, and each teammate in turn had failed to reason with her.

By time Team Three arrived at the Vice warrant call, Donna was even more furious and wasn't in a good frame of mind.

The Vice call didn't end well at all. Donna had to talk down a guy high on PCP from killing the undercover officer. He defiantly pointed his weapon at Donna, threatening to shoot his way out of the situation. Pete, who had the less-lethal option assignment, ended up shooting the gun from the guy's hand. Due to the fact they avoided a fatality, SIU was rather quick in clearing Pete and Donna.

Donna's mood had not improved, and she was even less thrilled to be subjected to the SIU agent's questioning. The whole time she being grilled, she kept giving the poor SIU agent a hard time. Agent Johnson wrote a note in the file that Sergeant Donna Sabine was uncooperative and extremely rude, but also that she looked sick, and sent the report to the commander.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note : Thanks ace for the wonderful editing

Chapter 4:

The second warrant call went somewhat smoothly, if only that it didn't end with an SIU review. Donna was the only one who could read the rights to the two French felons, and they were apprehended without incident.

The team also ended up arresting two other guys with warrants after they both ran. Donna and Tom started to chase them down the road, and Donna ended up fighting with one of them. The thug had grabbed a piece of pipe he spied in a filthy gutter. He caught Donna by surprise, striking her hard in the stomach, which only served to make her even more mad. Despite the pain she was in, they traded a few more blows, and Tom eventually came to Donna's assistance to get her man under control.

After cuffing the scumbag, Tom noticed Donna was winded and grimacing. "Donna, are you okay? Do we need EMS?"

Donna shook her head. "I'm okay… Just got the breath knocked out of me." All of sudden a wave of nausea overcame her and she threw up right at Tom's feet. Immediately, Tom decided to request EMS assistance as he was holding Donna's hair back and talking quietly to her.

Within minutes, EMS arrived. Tom gave Steve the paramedic a hasty greeting. "What happened?" Steve asked, looking with concern at Donna, who was still dry-heaving.

Tom gave him a quick overview about the tussle with the guy they arrested, but added he thought Donna was already sick before she came on duty.

Steve moved over to Donna. "Tell me what hurts," he gently requested.

Donna said in misery: "My head is killing me."

"Did you have a headache before the call, or did it just start?"

"I woke up with one," Donna admitted, "but I figured I could make it through the shift, then go home and sleep."

Donna looked sheepish when she continued relating to Steve how she had been working 18-hour days the last week with paperwork and the OT on calls.

"Okay, Donna, sounds like it is from the lack of sleep," Steve said. "I can give you some pain meds, but I am not clearing you for the rest of your shift. You have to have someone drive you home. No debriefing till tomorrow; and stay home if you're still feeling crappy. Got it?"

Donna nodded her understanding.

"Good. Now, since you're feeling sick to your stomach, I think a shot in your arm will be better," he said, readying some pain medication.

Again, Donna simply nodded she understood, and rolled up her sleeve. Steve quickly gave her the shot.

Donna could feel the effect kicking in almost immediately and she sighed in relief. She also knew Sam was going to call her out sooner or later about the 18-hour shifts she'd been pulling, because the expression on his face betrayed how upset he was with her.

Steve wrote a quick note for Donna, excusing her for the rest of the shift on medical grounds. Tom and Jackie helped her to the SUV because the meds were starting to make her drowsy. They got her inside and drove back to SRU Headquarters where Jackie offered to get Donna's stuff and take her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own.

AiAuthor note: Thanks Ace bullets for editing this. I will be trying to update this story and tell the 2nd bombing story. Which I will have to do before the vacation story.

Chapter 5:

Jackie finally got Donna home and was so happy that Hank was already there. She quickly explained what happened; Hank thanked her for taking care of Donna.

"And I apologize for her mood," Hank added. "I know she wasn't the easiest person to deal with today."

Hank got Donna upstairs and changed with much difficulty due to the meds. She was sluggish—and while not intentionally uncooperative—it was still a struggle getting her into bed, where she instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the barn, Sam was fuming. He was very angry at Donna about her silence over how many hours she'd been working overtime. He also couldn't believe nobody had even noticed, quite apart from the fact Donna hadn't told anyone. First, Sam decided he was going to go back and see which dispatchers were on duty during Donna's shifts, and why they never told to him or anyone on her team about her extensive hours.

Once he was finished with that task, he went to deliver the medical note from Steve to Holleran regarding Donna's absence. He paused outside the Commander's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Norm yelled. Sam entered the office, seeing that both the Commander and Sergeant Parker were in the middle of a meeting. Norm took in Sam's expression and body language, interpreting extreme anger. Clearly, there was something deeply troubling the young man, and whatever it was could not wait.

He looked at Greg apologetically. "Mind stepping outside for a moment?" he asked.

Sergeant Parker simply nodded, completely understanding the urgency of the situation. He tried to put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam pulled away. So Greg left in silence, hoping Norm could talk to his godson and resolve whatever was bothering him.

Norm sat there and didn't say anything, watching as Sam paced quietly but restlessly in his office. The younger man looked as if he were trying to formulate the right words to say. Norm was thinking how much Sam was like his dad, General Braddock; he also knew Sam would talk in time.

Finally, Sam said: "Uncle Norm, I am so angry at Donna Sabine right now."

"Why?" asked Norm.

Sam huffed. "She went out on both warrant calls today even though she wasn't feeling well. No matter what anyone on the team said, she insisted she was going. Now, I get the whole going on the warrant call for the French suspects, since she's the only one that speaks French. But she could have been seriously hurt or even killed. She was almost killed six weeks ago in that bombing and being buried under a couple of walls. Does she not understand that she is loved?"

Norm let Sam's words sink in before he replied. At length, he said: "That might explain why I got a note written on the report about her attitude towards the poor SIU agent; how she was uncooperative and extremely rude. We will certainly be talking about that."

"Okay, so what now?" asked Sam. "I am doubting Donna will be here tomorrow... But can you look to see how many vacation days she has and if she can take any? I know she hasn't taken any days off lately."

It took a few moments for the Commander to check. "Wow. Donna has way too many days racked up," he said, after pulling up the information. "She really needs to take a few days off… And she will be taking a few days off because of her recent attitude, but not as a disciplinary measure. I'll try to make sure she knows it's not punishment."

Satisfied with Norm's decision, Sam was able to leave and talk to his team about what was going to happen the next few days. Each team member expressed their distress over their failure to get Donna to see reason, as well as the fact she got hurt. They were likewise angry about how much overtime she'd been secretly putting in. It wasn't sensible, and it wasn't safe, and they needed her to be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own

Author note : thank you editing this Ace bullets.

Donna slept all night long and when she woke up, she still felt really bad. She was still laying in bed when Hank came in the bedroom to check on her. He was instantly worried because Donna had no color, looked very pale, and was curled in a ball. She was trying to decide if she was going in to work. Hank sat down gently on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Her reply came out like a whine. "I don't want to go to work; let me stay home, please."

While still rubbing her back, Hank said: "You don't have to go in. I will call in for you. It's okay." He grabbed his phone to call Sam to let him know Donna was sick and not coming.

"I will let Winnie know," Sam said to Hank. "And if you or Donna need anything, let us know."

Hank was grateful. "Right now all she needs is sleep. Oh, before I forget, can you let Wordy know so he can let Shelley know?"

"Sure," Sam replied, then said good-bye to Hank. After ending the call, Sam went to let the people he needed to tell about Donna. Wordy informed Sam he would let Shelley know so his girls wouldn't go over after school to check on the cats.

Winnie said she would put the information in the computer.

Sam went to go let Commander Holleran know, too. After hearing from Sam, Norm made the arrangement for another team to take lead on hot calls for that shift, but Team Three was on back-up.

* * *

Donna fell back to sleep and slept most of the day; Hank decided to take the day off to be with her. When she finally got up and came downstairs, her hip was hurting her so she was limping some. She'd injured her hip in the second bombing and it was still giving her problems due to the deep bone bruise.

She went to sit on the couch with her legs stretched out. Hank wordlessly handed her an ice pack for her hip.

"Honey, what do you want for dinner?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't be a battle. Hank was surprised when she said she was starving and wanted Chinese. He had no problem with that, and went ahead and called for Chinese take-out to be delivered.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Mood

Chapter 7

Author Note: Gee what to say but I am really sorry. My grandfather at a stroke and 2 months later he passed away. So I haven't felt like writing or had time. I know I have another story out there I honestly don't know if I will finish it or not Ed is very very hard to write.

Donna and Hank had heart-to-heart talk that night about what was going on. It was decided that Donna would try to go into work the next day because she was feeling a bit better.

The next morning Donna got up and got ready for work, dreading it because she knew Sam was very angry with her. She didn't even know how to explain why this happened or how it happened.

Hank said, "Donna, everything will be okay. Just talk to your team. They really care for you and don't want you to get hurt or sick. But also listen to them. Okay, Donna? And remember: I love you very much."

"Okay," Donna responded. "But my team is angry with me, especially Sam. And I love you too. See you tonight."

She finally made it to work after stopping at Tim Hortons for coffee for her team and the dispatcher, hoping this would be a peace offering.

When Donna came in with the coffee, she approached the dispatcher's desk and gave Winnie a cup. "Thanks, Donna," she said, taking the drink. "Commander wants to talk to you about something. I was just told to tell you."

"Thanks for letting me know," Donna said. "Do you know why?"

Winnie gave her head a negative shake. "Sorry, but I don't know why."

Donna first dropped the coffee off to her team, then went to meet with Commander Holleran as instructed, knocking on his door to announce her presence.

"Come in!" he barked.

Donna walked into the office, not knowing what to expect.

"Hi, Sargent Gerald," he said, looking up at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better," Donna answered. "I think I just needed some sleep. What did you need, Commander? I was told to report to you."

Commander told Donna to take a seat. "We need to have a chat about the other day, and your vacation days."

Donna took a seat very nervously, wondering how much trouble she was in. She glanced down at his desk. Spread in front of Norm was the report he was given by the SIU agent concerning her lack of respect shown during their last meeting.

"Why you were disrespectful to the agent?" Holleran asked.

"I was tired and not feeling well, and he wasn't listening to me at all," Donna replied. "He kept talking over me anytime I tried to explain anything. So, I got tired of it. Maybe I should have been nicer to him. I am willing to apologize to him. But when they don't listen, it makes my job harder to help my teammate out."

"Okay, but why did you come in to work if you were feeling so bad?"

Donna looked down at her feet. Finally, she said: "I needed to be here for the warrants. Not many people on the teams speak French. I couldn't have Leah Kerns pulled from her team to help, nor Winnie. So, I had to be there."

Norm nodded in understanding. "Fine, Donna," he said. "But I need you to listen really good right now: When something is wrong, you have to tell someone on your team—or me—because I honestly don't know if the SRU could handle something happening to you. You seem to be everyone's favorite around here. So, when you leave my office you are going to get lectures about your OT. Now, to vacation days… You have over 60. You're going to use a few of them as soon as possible. Does Hank have any trips coming up that you might want to go?"

Donna smiled. "Yes, there is one. I really wanted to go, but didn't know if I could get the time off."

"Do you know the dates, or do you needs to step out and call Hank?"

"I have the dates: August 21st to Sept 1st."

Holleran put the dates into the computer. "You are officially off those days, Donna."

Very sweetly, Donna asked: "Is there any way I can take the rest of the day off after I go get yelled at by two teams and a couple of brothers? Please?"

"I don't see why not," Holleran replied with a smile. "Have fun after you get yelled at


End file.
